Até que possa amar por completo
by Kikis
Summary: Ela tinha um sonho. Ele o realizou, contudo destruiu a doce ilusão que a cercava. Ela teve medo. Ele entendeu. Ela pediu e ele concordou em esperar. ONESHOT, KuramaBotan, não UA


**Até que possa amá-lo por completo (05/05/05) **

**_Por Kiki_**

_Ela tinha um sonho. Ele o realizou, contudo destruiu a doce ilusão que a cercava. Ela teve medo. Ele entendeu. Ela pediu e ele concordou em esperar._

* * *

A batida insistente na porta continuava. Tampou os ouvidos com as mãos para evitar com que aquele som agudo penetrasse em sua mente mais fundo do que já fizera. Cerrou os olhos e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, como o porquê do céu ser azul ou quem veio primeiro: o ovo ou a galinha? Costumava ser sempre assim, quando algo a incomodava, simplesmente procurava ocupar a cabeça e esquecer. 

Só que daquela vez, seu incômodo estava perto demais. Há quanto tempo passavam por aquela situação ridícula? Uma hora, meia hora talvez. Para ela o tempo não corria rápido ou devagar o suficiente, seus pensamentos estavam sempre imersos em lugares tão profundos que ninguém conseguira achá-la, porém as memórias mantinham-na na superfície, fazendo-a respirar o ar doloroso daquele mundo. Engoliu seco e espremeu seu corpo contra a parede. Sem saída, não havia mais caminhos por onde pudesse escapar.

_-_Não pode se esconder para sempre!

_-_Sim, eu posso. – Murmurou para si.

O som tornou-se mais alto e ao mesmo tempo em que o sujeito socava sua porta, apertava a campainha de maneira irritante. Aquele barulho estridente penetrava a barreira feita por suas mãos e infiltrava-se em seus ouvidos – fato que fazia com que o ruído gritante ecoasse por todo seu cérebro. O objetivo era que ficasse tão perturbada de modo que a única opção fosse abrir a porta.

E claro que nunca faria isso, nem que isso quisesse dizer que fosse passar o resto de sua existência no inferno, entre o calor das chamas que fazem da alma cinzas.

Começou a roer as unhas freneticamente, a impaciência tomando conta de cada célula que compunha seu corpo. Chacoalhou a cabeça e deixou a manga do suéter cinzento cobrir até metade de seus dados. Alisou o tecido de lã trêmula. Por vários anos, havia sabido como agir sem precisar fazer coisa alguma. Era só se esforçar e solução aparecia quase que magicamente.

A nostalgia se abateu sobre sua figura miserável. As madeixas oleosas rodeando a face de semblante angustiado e grandes bolsas pretas adornavam seus olhos cansados. Espremeu-se mais, até ficar invisível em meio a sombra do sofá. Seria como sempre, ficaria atrás, sem ser vista. Talvez se sentisse melhor de volta à velha sensação. Porém havia esquecido ao longo dos anos o quanto aquilo costumava causar sofrimento. Não era por causa do reconhecimento e sim do esquecimento. Todos aqueles que ajudara e lutara ao lado esqueceriam dela um dia.

É o tipo de coisa inevitável. Que acontece todas as vezes.

_--_AN!

As pálpebras se abriram delicadas e suspirou. Em passos lentos, arrastou-se até a porta com abandono e melancolia. Apoiou-se contra o pedaço de madeira e deslizou até o chão.

_-_Por que não me deixa simplesmente em paz? –Sussurrou, derrotada.

_-_Você nunca vai estar em paz enquanto não falar comigo. –Replicou suave.

Paz...

O choro angustiado abandonou sua garganta e correu satisfeito rumo aos olhos.

**O0o**

_-_Não! –Ela riu enquanto os dedos dele passeavam por sua barriga.

O sorriso maroto do outro aumentou consideravelmente. Ela segurava seus braços, mas era inútil, a força da garota era medíocre, ainda mais quando se acabava em risos. Apoiou a fronte no peito do outro, tentando empurrá-lo com a cabeça.

_-_Acho que não vai conseguir... –Gargalhou e a empurrou de leve contra a parede.

Jogou o cabelo desgrenhado para o lado e tentou se desvencilhar das mãos que novamente rumavam para seu abdômen. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e todos os músculos estavam cansados. Respirou profundamente e correu para o outro canto do quarto aos tropeços. Sentia-se solta, era uma espécie de emoção que queimava em seu peito, deixando-a incrivelmente contente.

Pulou em cima da cama e pegou uma das almofadas da sua mãe. Ajoelhou-se enquanto esperava que ele se aproximasse com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Apertou mais a almofada em sua mão e colocou-a em sua frente, como um escudo de proteção.

_-_Nem mais um passo!

Aproximou os cotovelos do corpo e cerrou os olhos, a esperar o ataque do outro. Seu coração batia frenético, junto à respiração ofegante. Engoliu seco e tentou se acalmar. Espiou por trás do objeto e observou-o ainda de braços cruzados, como se esperasse que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Franziu o cenho e afastou-se um pouco mais, normalmente, ele teria tentado uma nova investida. Talvez estivesse um tanto cansado também.

Sorriu suave, mas sua paz não pôde perdurar por muito. Ele havia jogado-se contra os lençóis e engatinhava até ela rapidamente. Sem a menor dificuldade, as mãos masculinas pegaram a almofada e a jogaram para o lado. As mãos femininas agarraram os pulsos do outro. E então, o jogo se iniciava do mesmo ponto. Sentiu-o pressionando para que deitasse.

_-_Você não faria isso... –Disse sorrindo.

_-_Por que não?

_-_Sabe que eu odeio cócegas!

_-_Seu rosto fica adorável com tom de cereja. –Respondeu malicioso.

Torceu o nariz, empurrando-o.

_-_Nem vou falar como que seu rosto fica adorável...

_-_Com meu sorriso irresistível, é claro. –Gabou-se divertido.

De repente, sobrepôs seu peso sobre o dela, o que fez com que a rapariga finalmente repousasse na cama desarrumada. Era a clássica cena da mocinha que acabava presa nos braços do mocinho – em uma posição não tão inocente, como os leitores já puderem notar em várias histórias. Então a mocinha cora, as bochechas tornam-se vermelho intenso, como se alguém houvesse pintado-as de forma exagerada. Ela tentou se afastar inutilmente e mordeu o lábio inferior, numa tentativa frustrada de acalmar os nervos. Não era como se aquilo nunca tivesse ocorrido antes, era só... inusitado.

Ele sorriu espontâneo, aquele gesto havia virado algo completamente comum. Fazia parte da rotina como comer ou dormir. Era a imensa e total felicidade que se expandia de ambos corpos, nada mais, nada menos. Não eram adolescentes, porém não se consideravam adultos o bastante. Eram simplesmente livres.

A carícia começou no pescoço, os dedos dele tocavam a pele clara de leve. O contato continuava pelo braço, sempre descendo. O tocar era tão suave que causava pequenos arrepios. Ela soltou toda a respiração contida e procurou concentrar-se nas sensações. Era fresco e doce, como se estivesse passando uma rosa em si. Entretanto, tornava-se intenso e via-se cada vez mais presa naquele simples gesto, ansiosa por mais. Não necessitava daquilo por desejo carnal, e sim por almejar um contato profundo, em que poderia sentir-se tocada pela alma dele, realmente.

Provavelmente fosse difícil de se compreender. A maioria das pessoas costuma associar "fusão" ou "união" ao ápice do ato sexual, em que as duas mentes nublam, tornando possível juntar-se de modo intenso. É somente paixão. Não é assim que se amam os pais ou as almas apaixonadas de verdade. Não precisam do sexo como um todo para tornar-se um, é como se as almas realmente estivessem ligadas, confirmando a teoria de Platão.

Mas isso era babaquice sentimental, na sua opinião. Tudo o que desejava era desfrutar ao máximo.

Não podiam dizer que conheciam um ao outro completamente. Haviam tantas coisas ocultas que mãos e pés não teriam dedos disponíveis para contar. Eram assuntos ainda muito delicados para se abordar espontaneamente ou ainda não estavam prontos, simples assim.

Conto de Fadas não era o que queriam. Na realidade, nem sabiam onde aquela história terminaria e não eram donos da menor vontade de ter conhecimento do fato. Ter uma longa vida os esperando era um fator que amenizava as preocupações. Não fariam planos, isso poderia destruir a perfeição do acaso – mesmo que suas crenças fossem contrárias ao acaso, ainda sim, era divertido deixar-se levar.

_-_Você gosta? –Perguntou ele enquanto seu dedo voltava ao braço na mesma lentidão e maciez de antes.

_-_Claro que gosto. –Riu.

Ele descansou seu corpo ao lado do dela, continuando a carícia enquanto repousava a cabeça em seu peito. A moça fechou os olhos ao sentir o peso em seu tórax e num gesto automático, levou suas mãos até o cabelo do outro.

Você usou meu xampu! – Ela exclamou enquanto brincava com as madeixas entre os dedos.

_-_Era o único que tinha.

A garota estreitou os olhos.

_-_Eu ODEIO que usem o meu xampu.

_-_Eu também ODEIO ficar com o cabelo cheirando a erva doce.

_-_O que você tem contra meu xampu!

Somente suspirou girando os olhos e aconchegou-se melhor nos braços dela.

_-_Nada...

**O0o**

Vermelho.

Seus olhos pareciam ter sido mergulhados em uma bacia escarlate. Qualquer coisa que olhasse, que tocasse... Tudo se resumia em um rubro intenso que consumia seus sentidos.

Era aterrorizante. Desesperador.

As pernas bambas recuaram. Tampou a boca com uma das mãos enquanto procurava algum lugar para se apoiar. Não se lembrava mais onde ficava o corrimão da velha escada ou simplesmente a maçaneta das portas. O mundo estava destorcido, sua visão estava destorcida, assim como seu olfato e audição.

Era somente aquele aroma fresco, metálico com um quê adocicado. Puro açúcar, puro cobre. Numa mistura tão perfeita que lhe faltavam palavras e letras que pudesse usar em sua descrição macabra. Estremeceu. Aquele cheiro era contínuo e penetrava por seu nariz. Agridoce tão suave que se impregnava em suas roupas e pele, ficaria marcada para sempre em ferro, fogo e sangue.

O único som que chegava aos ouvidos era um agudo irritante. Hora contínuo e em outro momento restringia-se a pequenos apitos isolados – que causavam uma dor de cabeça terrivelmente intensa. Tudo que tocava era úmido e levemente quente. Paredes, joelhos, olhos, ombros, chão, blusa – úmidos e quentes.

Cerrou os orbes e os esfregou firmemente. Tentou apoiar-se na parede, sem resultado. A respiração começava a acelerar junto ao seu coração suprimido pelo medo.

_-_É só um pesadelo... Pesadelo... –Sussurrou a si mesma cobrindo os olhos com os dedos delicados.

Abriu as esferas púrpuras. Sua boca secou.

Vermelho. Escarlate. Rubro. Tantas palavras para se referir à cor que somente um elemento poderia ter de forma tão viva.

**Sangue.**

_-_Alguém... Me tire... Daqui… -Gemeu se abraçando.

**O0o**

A pequena chave estava fortemente protegida pela palma suave. Engoliu seco e fechou os olhos, ansiando pela paz que somente o silêncio poderia trazer, contudo ainda estava lá; o som da respiração regular que já havia aprendido a identificar. Ele permanecia lá fora como um guarda-costas, terrivelmente insistente. Por outro lado, a presença cálida era uma espécie de conforto para sua alma ferida, mesmo que tivesse visto _aquilo_. Se pudesse, apagaria aquele incidente de sua mente para sempre, rasgaria a lembrança como papel e queimaria para que nem seus resquícios pudessem atormentá-la.

Na verdade, sabia que o real motivo de estar tão abalada, não era toda a carnificina ou a visão do pescoço quebrado sentado na poltrona macia. Ele destruíra. Seu lindo conto de fadas. Sem dó nem piedade o destruíra. Os olhos frios e cruéis que exalavam indiferença.

Estremeceu. Estava sendo infantil. Ela mesma tinha deixado com que seu conto de fadas se partisse em mil pedaços. Cultivara uma ilusão, doce e maravilhosa, porém, ainda era um sonho tolo e pueril reprimido em seu íntimo. Havia posto naqueles ombros todos os anos em que fora pressionada, sem o direito de almejar algo diferente.

Invejava os humanos. Inteligentes em seus próprios limites, o que não era muito, pois continuavam a beirar a estupidez estrema.

Mas eles eram livres. Pássaros lindos e livres, com asas esplendorosas e cheias de penas delicadas que se estendiam ao vento, numa carícia macia daquele que permitiria seu vôo alto e longo. Por toda a curta vida, os humanos buscavam e buscavam incessantemente. Nunca desistiam ou paravam após um fracasso. Possuíam o poder tão singular de curarem-se sozinhos dos maiores males, aqueles que não se apossavam do corpo, e sim, da mente. Para provar sua burrice, abriam mão daquela deliciosa liberdade para se prender ao dinheiro, aos líderes idiotas e falsos, aos bens materiais. Se quisessem, poderiam andar nus novamente, ter o mundo todo como casa e não um pequeno pedaço de terra sem nem sequer uma planta ou fonte de água natural que chamavam de lar.

Sua inveja não era dona de limites, pelo menos não os identificava.

Ela nunca seria livre. Assim como ele.

Na verdade, seu companheiro poderia ser livre. Tivera uma pequena chance, todavia, fora jogada ao vento não por vontade dele. O culpado poderia se chamar destino, conseqüência ou apenas casualidade, era algo dependente da crença de cada um.

Gemeu, a dor de cabeça voltando a latejar. Ele iria ficar imóvel do lado de fora, afinal? Aquela respiração controlada já começava a irritar. Apertou mais a chave na mão, os dentes machucando a carne de leve.

Finalmente, as batidas vieram. Seus músculos tornaram-se rijos enquanto aguardava a voz masculina encher o recinto de forma agradável.

_-_Abra a porta, por favor.

Mordeu o lábio inferior mirando o brilho prateado do pequeno objeto que segurava contra o peito pelas fendas entre os dedos. Abrir ou não abrir; era tudo uma questão de segundos para ser decidido. Só enfiar a chave na fechadura, a girar rapidamente e ele poderia adentrar com aqueles olhos verdes incandescentes.

_-_Eu... Não quero falar sobre isso. –Respondeu com a voz rouca.

_-_Não pedi para falar. –Disse gentil – Só queria que abrisse a porta.

Tremeu ligeiramente. Ele estava sendo paciente, se quisesse, já poderia ter entrado. Massageou as pálpebras fechadas enquanto as palavras saltavam em sua mente. Ele havia feito tudo aquilo para libertá-la.

Fora longe demais, no entanto, era para libertá-la permanentemente daquele mundo solitário e infeliz. Aquele mundo em que colocava um sorriso falso no rosto. Tão brilhante quanto o verdadeiro, entretanto, não exalava a mesma felicidade de um real arquear de lábios, aqueles que transbordavam alegria. Outra coisa que invejava nos humanos, a capacidade de ter um riso tão cristalino, tão... puro. Lembrava-lhe o som daqueles móbiles e suas pedras batendo pela brisa de verão a avisar a chegada da chuva.

E tudo por causa de uma tarde estúpida.

**O0o**

_-_Jura que vai tentar cozinhar? –Franziu as sobrancelhas.

_-_Qual é o problema? –Suspirou enquanto cortava os vegetais.

_-_Ah, nenhum, desde que eu não morra por isso.

Estreitou os olhos perigosamente e virou-se de modo lento. Com um sorriso maligno, apontou a faca para seu acompanhante, que torceu o nariz diante da cena ridícula. Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax enquanto uma expressão de deboche hesitava em seus lábios, balançou a cabeça e levantou-se, pegando a faca das mãos da moça.

_-_Ei! –Exclamou.

_-_Você já cortou seu dedo umas quatro vezes e... Deixe-me ver... Ah sim! Quase amputou o mindinho!

Ela somente corou, mas o espírito teimoso continuava a dominar-lhe. Suspirou enquanto o outro continuava a sua tarefa de cortar os vegetais, regulares e em fatias pequenas. Não podia negar que ele era infinitamente mais habilidoso para esse tipo de coisa, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria imitar tal façanha.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira polida da cozinha, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa enquanto os orbes púrpuros acompanhavam o brilho fosco da lâmina prateada com total atenção. Tamborilou as unhas compridas sobre a superfície do balcão e fechou os olhos, relaxada. A tarde de outono não estava tão fria. Já passeara pelo jardim, admirando as roseiras pela manhã e pretendia ir ao parque ao anoitecer somente para ver a lua refletida na água com seu brilho perolado.

_-_Assim que eu terminar isso daqui. –Começou o rapaz – Vamos dar uma volta.

Piscou os olhos rapidamente, como se despertasse de um longo sono. Sorriu preguiçosa ao sentir que ele a mirava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Confirmou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção à pequena sinfonia que fazia com os dedos batendo contra a mesa.

_-_Você me parece meio entediada. –Continuou.

Ergueu a cabeça.

_-_Na verdade não. Gosto de fazer coisas caseiras, não que eu realmente **_saiba_** fazer alguma – Riu.

Ele sorriu tímido e concordou com a cabeça. Depositou a faca na pia enquanto jogava os vegetais picados em uma tigela de plástico. Abriu a torneira, deixando que a água tirasse todo o aroma de salsinha e cebola de suas mãos.

_-_Achei que fosse um incômodo vir aqui para fazer o almoço para minha mãe ou coisas do tipo.

_-_Bom, é mais provável que o incômodo de vir aqui seja que eu atrapalho mais do que ajudo, de resto, acho tudo muito divertido.

O moço desatou o nó do avental florido, o colocando no suporte atrás da porta. Ainda não passara do meio-dia, portanto tinham muito tempo pela frente. Não possuíam planos, nem um roteiro definido. Ultimamente, deixavam que o dia corresse independente. Faziam o que podiam e aproveitavam as oportunidades de uma forma que quase ninguém fazia. Talvez fosse porque não eram humanos, e sabiam ver quando algo de valor aparecia.

_-_Não vai cozinhar? –Perguntou a garota no momento em que o outro desligara o fogão.

_-_Hm... Não. Meu padrasto chega hoje, então acho que ela mesma vai querer preparar algo para ele, entende?

O olhar da rapariga foi tingido de sutil melancolia. O sorriso ainda era presente nos lábios rosados, porém um tanto triste e profundo. A discreta dor no peito começava a incomodar. Estalou os dedos procurando se distrair para manter aquele sofrimento estranho, mas esmagador, bem longe de sua pessoa. Era um dia feliz, não o estragaria com tanta facilidade. Engoliu seco e procurou respirar pausadamente por alguns minutos. Tudo teria que ser perfeito, nada de erros ou deslizes daquela vez.

_-_Eu entendo, claro.

Entendia melhor do que poderia pensar. Aquele sentimento estranho dos humanos era fantástico, essa vontade infinita de fazer algo para proporcionar a alegria daquele que se gosta. Um gesto totalmente espontâneo, porém ponderado. Era contraditório e confuso. Deu os ombros. Humanos costumavam ser daquele modo, misturando fatos, emoções diversas.

Foi puxada pela mão de repente. Antes que pudesse notar, já estava fora da casa, andando rumo ao pequeno portão pintado de branco. Extremamente simpático, combinando com a casa de família. Suspirou.

_-_Você não está cumprindo sua promessa de manter-se "aqui". –Falou o rapaz.

_-_Eu juro que estou tentando!

_-_Não o bastante. Se não pode controlar, pelo menos me fale o que é.

A grande árvore entrava em seus campos de visão no centro da praça, cercada pelo pouco verde que restara do gramado. Quase toda a vegetação já exibia a coloração dourada característica do outono – as folhas marrons e amarelas espalhadas por todo o chão, os troncos se tornando escuros e secos. No verão e primavera, as borboletas sortidas voavam pela vegetação por volta das duas da tarde, no entanto, já deveriam estar bem longe, assim como os pássaros. O lado bom dos climas frios: menos insetos, não que borboletas não fossem apreciadas, falava dos insetos como um todo – aquelas baratas nojentas e mosquitos irritantes.

O sorveteiro não estava ali também, muito menos as crianças que mais pareciam demônios reencarnados que pulavam por todos os lugares com seus gritos estridentes.

_-_É algo bobo. –Corou.

Ele cruzou os braços e continuou a sustentar sua pergunta. Arrancou outro suspiro da garota.

_-_É um desejo impossível, por isso, não precisa receber atenção.

O jovem sorriu casual. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e caminhou lentamente até a árvore. Espalmou a mão no tronco, tateando a superfície enrugada. Deslizou os dedos entre os pequenos vãos enquanto articulava o que falaria.

_-_Os desejos impossíveis são os mais interessantes e que necessitam de mais atenção, como costumam ser os mais reprimidos.

_-_É um sonho, uma vontade. –Espreguiçou-se – Aquele tipo que... –Calou-se.

O braço dele envolveu os ombros femininos e estreitos. Ela cheirava a baunilha, um perfume natural e gostoso, era a fragrância que sua pele exalava, não importava o tempo ou humor que estivesse, sempre cheiraria a baunilha. Fresco e adocicado.

_-_Aquele tipo que...? –Sussurrou perto do ouvido.

De praxe, os pelos da nuca delicada se arrepiaram deliciosamente. Já havia se acostumado e aprendido a gostar daquela sensação no estômago, em que ele parecia dar tantas voltas quanto um trapezista. O abraçou de forma carinhosa, sentindo o calor aconchegante a envolver.

_-_De sonho maior. Se alguém me pedisse para fazer um único desejo e depois disso nunca mais pudesse pedir outra coisa, eu teria minha resposta mais do que pronta.

_-_E qual seria ela...?

Saiu do abraço e sorriu nostálgica.

_-_Eu pediria para ser livre.

**O0o**

Ela estava ajoelhada em frente ao aparelho de TV desligado quando finalmente entrou no pequeno apartamento. Encolhida como um animal encurralado, os fios desgrenhados cobrindo o semblante aparentemente cansado. Os braços envolvendo os joelhos firmemente. Embrenhou os dedos entre as mexas ruivas e observou a janela aberta, deixando com que as luzes da cidade iluminassem fracamente o ambiente.

Os passos foram inseguros. Poucas vezes ficara daquele modo, sem saber como agir. Não era uma boa sensação ser abandonado por todas as suas características sociais, aquelas que acumulara durante toda a vida, mais de quatrocentos anos a aprender como manipular, confortar ou apenas falar. O pálido brilhante se alastrava por seus neurônios – leia-se, o famoso "branco". Parecia um adolescente ridículo na frente de uma situação inesperada. Bateu o pé nervosamente no assoalho e andou determinado.

Procurou tocá-la com leveza. Ajoelhou-se e dedilhou sobre a pele convidativa do cotovelo até os dedos. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, contudo ela não esboçava qualquer reação, tampouco o rejeitava. Uma boneca de cerâmica triste e vazia era o que a garota parecia.

As emoções estavam confusas, todas misturadas entre lembranças e palavras.

_-_Eu... –Ele começou em voz baixa.

_-_Estou com frio. –Cortou-o num meio choramingo.

O rapaz suspirou baixinho e balançou a cabeça.

_-_Tudo bem, vou preparar um chá.

Nenhuma resposta. Deu os ombros e tratou de ir logo para a cozinha. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com o inferno da bagunça. Estilhaços de vidro por todos os lados, panelas espalhadas no chão e jogadas na pia, talheres dentro do liquidificador e o fogão parecia ter sido soterrado de tigelas e vasilhames. Pelos deuses, o que ocorrera naquele lugar? Ela não era a pessoa mais organizada do universo, mas não beirava o caos.

Primeiro, tratou de desobstruir o velho fogão, mesmo que não houvesse muitos lugares para colocar a parafernália. Acabou por empilhar o mais ordenadamente possível no tanque de lavar roupas. Achou uma panela de alumínio junto ao coador perto da geladeira aberta. Certamente todo o conteúdo de lá não era mais aproveitável e realmente não queria se certificar, de onde estava podia sentir o cheiro desagradável de queijo e legumes apodrecidos. Fechou a porta com o pé e encheu o recipiente em suas mãos de água. Não fora exatamente a melhor das idéias fazer um chá com toda aquela confusão. Deveria ter imaginado que algo assim iria ocorrer depois do incidente.

Praguejou alto ao pegar uma colher, quando seu dedo foi espetado por um caco de vidro.

_-_Merda! –Exclamou enquanto levava o machucado à boca. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se – Agora... Onde vou arranjar ALGO para fazer o chá? Oh sim... –Tirou algumas sementes do cabelo. Na palma de sua mão, elas germinaram.

Sorriu satisfeito e colocou-as na água fervente.

Olhou de esgueira para o armário. Virou-se surpreso ao constatar que o antigo conjunto de chá estava intacto. Sua mãe havia pedido para dar "àquela garota completamente adorável" quando soube que esta viria morar definitivamente na cidade. Sabia que ela gostava das xícaras principalmente porque os nomes de sua mãe e dele estavam gravados. Ela adorava qualquer coisa que envolvesse família ou coisas do gênero, mesmo que esse fosse o motivo de sua constante tristeza, quase imperceptível para os mais desatentos.

A moça passava tardes polindo e mirando as xícaras com carinho, como se fizessem parte de si. Era aquela dor aguda e penetrante que havia feito com que tomasse a atitude que resultou na morte de Koenma.

Não se culpava, nem se arrependia.

Coou o líquido fumegante e o despejou na xícara maior, com a enorme margarida pintada ao centro. Andou de volta a sala enquanto tentava manter a expressão impassível quando a viu de frente para a janela, as madeixas em desalinho enquanto segurava a manda ao redor dos ombros. Melancolia e serenidade se misturavam na figura feminina. Não era particularmente bonita, como aquelas estrelas de tevê. As pestanas eram curtas e claras, destacando as ametistas em forma de olhos. Suas palavras costumavam ser sinceras, sem todo aquele jogo de amantes.

_-_Seu chá.

Continuou imóvel, a aura etérea a envolvendo calorosamente, dando-lhe a aparência de imponência.

Os dedos delicados ergueram-se incertos para a xícara. Os olhares não se encontravam, somente ficavam ansiosos por um contato que nunca veio. Os lábios secos sorveram o líquido adocicado lentamente, como se estivesse bebericando da própria vida. Envolveu o recipiente com toda a palma, procurando aquecer as mãos que clamavam por uma fonte de calor.

_-_Está melhor? –Perguntou o outro, inseguro quanto a reação da moça.

_-_O chá está ótimo. –Limitou-se a responder.

_-_Mas eu perguntei...

_-_Você quem entendeu errado, Kurama. Não é meu corpo, e sim minha alma que sente frio. –Falou com a voz rouca e ergueu a cabeça, fazendo com que verde e púrpura se misturassem.

**O0o **

Andava sem rumo pelo corredor escuro. A fresta da porta deixava com que a luz branca e ruça se fizesse presente, a denunciar a presença de pessoas naquele cômodo.

Não teria hesitado em entrar se todo aquele sangue não estivesse escorrendo justo por aquela fresta.

Seu estômago doía, como se estivesse espremido em algum canto de seu corpo. Queria vomitar, mas nada comera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. A sensação de tontura rondava-a, via o mundo sair dos eixos em alguns momentos, como se aquilo não fosse parte da sua realidade.

E por todo os deuses, como almejava que a cena a seguir fosse somente um pesadelo, no qual seus amigos no máximo tirariam sarro da cara dela. Teria os sorrisos divertidos em sua direção e cabeças que balançavam negativamente. Seus ouvidos se enxeriam de deleite ao absorver as frases "_Como é boba!_", "_Deve estar realmente perturbada para sonhar com algo assim!_", "_O próximo cadáver vai ser quem?_". E risos, por um longo tempo aquele som cristalino predominaria.

Os dedos sofriam com a ausência de coragem e a sensação fria que era a de tocar a maçaneta. Iria chorar novamente se não fosse o barulho de passos vindos de dentro do cômodo. Para um lado, para o outro. A pessoa andava ligeira de extremidade à extremidade, como se um nervosismo repentino tivesse brotado do chão.

Não poderia continuar com aquela postura passiva em frente à sala de Koenma. Respirou profundamente e ignorou todos os maus pressentimentos, era o seu dever certificar-se de que tudo estava bem com seu mestre.

E abriu. O ranger das dobradiças da porta pareceu alto demais aos tímpanos sensíveis da garota. A claridade foi tanta que teve que cerrar as pálpebras, para depois deixar com que as esferas roxas serpenteassem pelo recinto. Todos os músculos se contraíram. Sua voz! Havia perdido sua voz em meio aquele furacão. Não conseguia falar, muito menos gritar por socorro.

A visão de Koenma desfalecido no chão era estarrecedora demais para suportar, ainda mais com aquela expressão de dor e descrença nas feições contorcidas. Engoliu seco. O pescoço estava num ângulo estranho. Esfregou os olhos com força, piscando diversas vezes para ter certeza do que presenciava. O pescoço dele – do pequeno "príncipe" – estava quebrado.

O pequeno príncipe estava morto.

Tremia explicitamente, como nunca achou possível fazer. O corpo vacilava para frente e para trás. Sufocava-se com a própria respiração, engasgava com as próprias palavras.

Terror.

O mundo rodopiou diante dos seus olhos como uma bailarina. O coração estava tão apertado no peito que devia estar do tamanho de um amendoim. Era insuportável, frio, cruel... O desespero a cercava com seu sorriso sádico enquanto aos poucos a tragava para sua escuridão.

Então, escutou os passos novamente. Aquilo pareceu acordá-la para o mundo. Olhou para o lado, receosa e o viu.

Não era possível! De todas as pessoas... Era _ele._ ELE!

**O0o**

_-_Sua... Alma?

_-_Sim, ela sente tanto frio quanto você em uma manhã de inverno.

_-_Por que, Botan?

Botan sentou-se no chão, com o líquido quente em suas mãos. Parecia hipnotizada pela fumaça quase transparente e cheirosa, que saía do chá a fazer graciosas curvas e anéis no ar. Apertou os dedos contra a porcelana, as pontas dos dedos ficaram brancas, mais do que já eram.

_-_Eu que pergunto. –Sussurrou – Por que fez aquilo? Me diga, por favor.

_-_Sua liberdade...

_-_Eu já havia dito para esquecer isso! –Gritou de repente enquanto se erguia, assustando o ruivo.

Jogou a xícara na parede, fazendo com que a superfície creme ficasse manchada e os cacos deslizassem até o chão. Kurama manteve a postura de observador.

_-_Era meu castigo! Meu! Koenma foi até benevolente em me deixar rondando por ai ao invés do que eu realmente merecia! Queimar no inferno para sempre! Eu fiz o que era proibido! Afeiçoei-me a uma criança humana e para cessar seu sofrimento, eu a matei, porém... Não era sua hora e sua alma perdeu-se nos caminhos tortuosos do mundo espiritual, nunca foi achada, NUNCA!

_-_Não seja ridícula! Sabe que Koenma só a deixou ficar ao lado dele por egoísmo. E já poderia tê-la libertado há tempos.

Botan mordeu o lábio inferior. Verdades, mentiras... O que mais importava?

_-_Não podia ter feito aquilo! O que vai ser de todos agora? Acho que o único egoísta dessa história é você!

_-_Tola... Não está gritando comigo pela morte dele, está?

_-_Cl-

Ele pousou dois dedos nos lábios inchados.

_-_Não, não está. Se fosse qualquer um, estaria apenas triste. Mas como fui _eu_ quem o matei, está desse jeito! Eu, o perfeito e gentil Shuichi, _eliminei_ a existência de Koenma friamente. Fiz sua alma se dissolver e danifiquei seu corpo. Eu mesmo sujei a tão imaculada impressão que tinha de mim. A egoísta daqui, na verdade, é você.

A garota tampou os ouvidos, não queria escutar mais nada.

_-_Sinto muito por ter destruído seu conto de fadas ou ter deixado-a destruí-lo.

**O0o**

Era ele... De todas as pessoas, _ele_.

Os olhos dourados estavam presos em sua figura aterrorizada. Gélidos, porém tempestuosos, como deviam ser os orbes tingidos de ouro. As madeixas peroladas cascateavam por suas costas largas. A cauda movia-se com precaução enquanto articulava sua reação.

_-_Por favor Não me diga... – Começou um diálogo com a voz rouca e fragmentada.

_-_Eu matei Koenma.

**O0o**

Era verídico. O real motivo de seu assombro, de estar tão ferida e magoada.

Ele estava certo, como sempre.

Calou-se. Doía demais e tudo o que desejava era descansar um pouco. O vermelho ainda povoava seus mais íntimos pesadelos e por um momento, queria esquecer o mundo. Refletiria depois, não poderia exigir mais dela do que já fazia. Ultrapassara seus limites perigosamente. Quase passara a fina linha que separava seu ser da insanidade total.

Mas a verdade martelava. No fundo, já tinha o conhecimento do real motivo de todo o sofrimento, ele só precisou ser jogado em sua cara para que despertasse permanentemente.

Um meio-sorriso tomou forma na boca silenciosa. No final seria apenas aquilo? Uma constatação egocêntrica, nada mais que uma infantilidade de sua parte. Suspirou, o vigor a abandonava completamente. Então os braços dele a enlaçaram com um certo carinho.

_-_A pessoa de quem você gosta, é apenas parte de mim, Botan. Não sou tão cortês e amável. Que índole teria alguém que expulsa uma pobre alma do ventre de uma mãe e toma seu lugar sem se importar? Depois, passa anos ao lado da mulher que concebeu um filho que na realidade não é dela, a ludibriando. Atua, como se não fosse nada. Sangue de barata, talvez? Porém, aquela mulher que deu a luz a esse corpo tem uma bondade tão infinita e aura tão pura que não merecia ter tanta decepção. Ela não merecia um filho como eu. Talvez alguém mais honesto e com uma benevolência sincera.

Kurama sorriu tristemente, no entanto, continuou.

_-_Fiz uma promessa de tornar-me digno para àquela pessoa que acolheu um estranho. Esse teatro foi tão longo, que o "perfeito" Shuuichi foi incorporado à minha real pessoa. No entanto, ele não é tudo, resume-se a uma ínfima parte de minha personalidade complicada. Foi um sacrifício aceitar Shuuichi, tão diferente. Eu deveria culpá-la, Botan.

_-_Me... culpar?

_-_Sim. Você é a única coisa que ainda tenho para proteger. Por isso, a faceta de Youko voltou. Mostrou-me que ainda era capaz de matar e não sentir um pingo de remorso depois, e sim um... Contentamento.

_-_Eu não quero ser protegida. –Balbuciou – Você não tem mais ninguém para proteger e fica arranjando desculpas...

Ele riu com aquela voz molodiosa.

_-_Sua existência é tão vazia quanto a minha. O que mais quer? Sua liberdade, já tem. Por outro lado, o conto de fadas desmoronou.

A moça desvencilhou-se daquele abraço. Contragosto, as lágrimas formavam uma película brilhante em seus olhos. Em todos os pensamentos embaralhados havia apenas uma certeza.

_-_Me espera, então?

_-_Como assim? –Cruzou os braços.

_-_Eu... – Gaguejou – Eu realmente estou com medo de você.

_-_Totalmente compreensível. –O sorriso triste aumentou.

_-_Mas... Quero transformar isso em gostar. Gostar do que tenho medo agora. Posso não achar certo o que fez, mas eu quero... Gostar de você por inteiro. Pode parecer estranho – Riu fracamente. – Duas almas vazias... Que se completam.

Kurama aproximou-se dela, a guiando até o sofá, onde tudo começara. Brincou com as madeixas azuladas e disse baixinho.

_-_Se vim aqui, é porque já concordei em esperar a muito tempo.

**FIM!**

**N/a: Olá o/**

**Um one-shot simples, de uma idéia que vagou por minha mente por algum tempo... Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim XP. É a primeira vez que faço algo com Kurama e Botan, portanto, desculpem qualquer "falha".**

**Se considerarem a história merecedora de atenção, a autora ficaria muito feliz em receber reviews_ (sorriso)._**

**Beijos, Kiki**


End file.
